Handing Off the Torch
by Laughingly The Lark
Summary: As one portfolio's job come's to a close, another's adventure begins. Sequel to 'Finding the Boss'
1. Last Day On the Job

**Handing Off the Torch**

**Author: **TheLaughingLark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Bobby Goren, Alex Eames, or even Bobby's portfolio. Although, the names and personalities of Sally Brown and Black Leather Special Deluxe Portfolio are purely the result of **my** overactive imagination, not Bobby's

**Author's Note: **So between the plot bunnies that won't leave me alone (or is that portfolio bunnies?) and the very, very lovely praise I've been getting, (some of it from some of my favorite Law and Order Authors) I've been unable to focus on anything but more Black Leather Special Deluxe chronicles, even though I have two Batman stories, a Superman story, a Fantastic Four story, and a Smallville story in dire need of some polishing off and posting. Not to mention the other types of Law and Order: Criminal Intent plot ideas swirling in my head… Ah… So many Geekdoms, so little time… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Chapter Two coming soon.

**Memories and Hopes**

So...it's my last day of work today. The NYPD is a difficult job to stay on very long, either you get worn out or forced out, for me it's a bit of both. I'm retiring. The boss and Alex took me to the home of my childhood yesterday, to pick out my replacement. Bobby of course was reticent to force me into this, but sadly as much as I love the sweet, pleasant part of Alex's nature she's also very practical sometimes, (especially in comparison to the boss) and I actually _haven't _been feeling the best recently. I know it's time, but that knowledge still doesn't make me completely happy with the loss of the biggest piece of my life.

All in all, it was a bitter sweet day. Since we finished our case yesterday morning, today was all paperwork and Bobby had time to go over me and get me ready for retirement. He was really rather reluctant to do so, but only because he's so attached to me. Some would say that that was just a normal Goren oddity, being overly possessive of his things, but I know the truth. I'm special to him, not because of any great magnificence of mine but because I fit him, I accept him and help him function in his routine. My boy Bobby takes his experiences, his routines, the things that he learns, and makes them a part of him.

Alex is the prim example of this tendency of integration. This doesn't make her a mere object him, but the opposite, to him we aren't just objects, to him we are beauty, we are life, truth, and a real relationship. I don't think he's ever found that with people until Alexandra Eames entered our life, certainly not as long as I've known him. Alex is the first human that fit into his life, to most people who see their partnership it seems like that's because she adapts to him, and while that's true to some extent, the key to their relationship is that she is the type of person he can integrate into his life make her a part of himself, like us. Being human, she's a much bigger part of his life than I, but I was first.

I became a part of him long before Detective Alexandra Eames came along, before she became Eames to us, and then Alex, although he still can't quite admit she _is_ Alex to him, but he can't lie to me, I've known him too long. That's the key to our relationship: I know everything about him, and he knows me just as intimately, every pocket, the way papers fit in me, the way we work together without even thinking about it. Someday, I hope it'll be that way with my boss and his partner, down to the physical stuff too, he deserves to be happy and I'm just softie matchmaker. Although, if I woke up tomorrow human, she wouldn't have a chance, I'd snap that boy up so quick… But, they're just so cute together. You can't convince me I'm the only one to see it, either. Even the Captain's secretly hoping they'll make it together, he just can't admit it because it's his job to make sure it doesn't. I hope it happens during the new guy's term of service, I'll have to remember to mention it to him when we get home to night and Bobby finishes getting him ready for tomorrow.

I'm really pretty hopeful about the new kid, he seems pretty well made, if a little cocky, but he should do well if he minds the boss properly. I was pretty concerned about my replacement yesterday, more so than Bobby even, it's a big deal to pick a replacement, to give up such a big responsibility to someone else. I wasn't sure about him at first, when Alex held me as Bobby and I looked him over. Sure the technical features needed were there, but in this job it makes a big difference how well one works under pressure. I mean although Bobby is really very meticulous about caring for me, it doesn't always look that way. If you don't know what he's doing, slamming me down to scare suspects, or scattering my papers to look like an idiot and irritate someone or lower someone's guard just seems stupid. But if there's one thing my Bobby isn't, it's stupid. Anyone working with him regularly needs to understand how he works and help him do it. You can't be a shallow can't-see-beyond-the-obvious type.

Bobby must have seen some potential though, 'cause we brought the squirt home with us, even though he still seemed a bit unsure if Junior would completely measure up to my high standards of paper management, and who can blame him? I didn't get a chance to talk to the young whippersnapper until we got to the bar and Bobby set us next to each other at the end of the booth, in-between him and the wall. Although, I'd never been close enough for a conversation before, I'd been watching his body language the whole time: he'd been ramrod straight trying to look his best as Bobby inspected him, frozen in longing while he waited for the verdict, and nearly jumping up and down with excitement by the time we reached bar (or he would have been if we were capable of jumping. We're not. I've tried it when Bobby's dropped me for show before.) I wasn't surprised that he spoke first, but was rather surprised that he sounded a bit shy when he did.

"Hi…. I'm Black Leather Special Deluxe Portfolio." said a soft boyish voice.

"Big name for such a fresh smelling fellow…"

I pictured the elegant sarcastic look Eames makes sometimes by raising her eyebrows, as I as this. "Oh man, I guess I am beginning to lose it. I think I've spent a leeetttlle too much time with Goren's highly active imagination when I start picturing myself with a human face." I thought to myself sadly.

"I thought I was supposed to smell like nice new leather." Junior fretted.

"Maybe at the beginning B.L.S.D.P. but you'll soon lose that. I'm Sally Brown by the way."

"Sally? Isn't that a weird company name?"

"It's not. The boss mentioned he liked the name Sally once so I decided that's what I'd call myself."

The baby perked up at that.

"He's a cop, right? We catch criminals and stuff?"

Over eager, no idea of what to expect from the brass… I thought I'd better set him straight before he tried to go into work like that.

"Cool your jets, mister. The boss is with Major Case, we investigate only the most high profile or complicated crimes. Flying off without knowing what you're doing is a bad idea. It requires timing, patience, and endurance to run this gig."

The youngling (Great vocabulary word I picked up when Bobby and I watched Star Wars with Alex one night.) apparently decided I was to be respected and obeyed, and listened to me with rapt attention the rest of the night. Hopefully, with a few more words of reminder tonight he'll be set to start tomorrow. I don't expect him to get to where I am immediately; after all, it took nearly two years before I decided I had earned the right to call the boss by his first name. I think the kid realized he has to prove himself though. He's eager and excited to help and already refers to Goren in awe, "The Boss" in capitals. I hope the kid goes in there and proves his leather tomorrow. He might even prove to be better than I expect from a beginner. I didn't think much about Logan's potential the first time we worked with him, but the after he started working with us permanently several weeks ago, my impression changed a bit. He's not as instinctual and tough guy as he tries to seem.

"Well," I think to myself as we make it home from work. "It's your show now kid. Make me proud, and take good care of my boy for me. He's not the average boss, but he's the best!"

_Coming soon to computer screen near you…_

_Chapter Two: BLSDP's First Day on the Job_


	2. Rookie

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I ended up moving in with my grandparents for a few weeks to help them out. My grandfather's in a wheelchair and their home health help is in the middle of changing people. I've been a little busier than I expected to be the last two weeks.

**The Rookie**

_Today is the first day of the rest of my life, and that's not just a sickly sweet self-encouragement, in my case it's actually true. Today I start work as an important member of New York cities' Major Case Squad. Today I truly, truly become Detective Robert Goren's highly useful portfolio. I'm Black Leather Special Deluxe Portfolio, and I have the coolest job ever! _

_The Boss and I took the subway today. I thought morning would never come, but luckily for me and my extreme excitement, The Boss seems to like to be at work extra early. The Boss and I took the subway today. I'm packed way in his briefcase right now. The vibrations from the subway kind of tickled, or maybe that was my nervous jitters. Anyway, now we're walking up the stairs to our workplace, office, station, no…Sally said it was called a bullpit or something like that. Wonder what it looks like?_

_Guess I'm about to find out, The Boss just sat down, and seems to be opening the case. Ah…Bright out here… I think I like our desk, it takes after Goren a lot. It's half compulsively organized half messy chaos. It's kinda cosy, I think. The Boss put a bakery bad down next to me… I wonder what it smells like? I'm not exactly built to sniff. _

_There's not many people around yet, so I guess we won't get to do anything to interesting just yet. I hope Eames gets here soon; I like her. She's nice. The Boss is lucky to have such a good friend for a partner. Sally says they're almost always like I saw them the first day: calmly reacting to each other's actions even before they make them, gently teasing, and lots of comfortable companionable silence._

_Oh! The Boss startled me there as he put a few more papers in me, with the ones he got out of Sally last night. Apparently he had been fishing them out from different places in and on his desk while I was looking the place over and I was so distracted I didn't even notice. I bet that's not what Sally meant about him being kind of startling sometimes. I wonder what my nice calm introverted boss could do that she thinks is going to freak me out so much? It seems very unlikely. I don't think The Boss is the type to get riled up by suspects. I don't think he'd be under the spell of some sexy blonde, like most guys. Although, I'll bet he pretends to sometimes. Isn't flirting with suspects required sometimes to get the job done? _

_I really don't know that much about cops…I hope I do a good job until I figure it all out. It'd be so embarrassing if I… Oh, I'm rambling again. Sally said it was important to stay focused. But it's all so exciting and fascinating and scary and Sooo exciting, I just can't contain myself!_

_The Boss is getting up now, wonder where he's going? Hey can I come? Oh, the coffeemaker, never mind. I hear spilled coffee's bad for leather, and even worse for papers. He's getting stuff out of the bakery bag now, a muffin to go with his coffee and a croissant that's made its way on a napkin onto the other desk, the one I thought must be Eames'. I guess that means she'll be here soon. Good. _

_I'm getting bored as The Boss works stiltingly on paperwork, alternately tapping his fingers or playing with the colorful magnets on his desk. I'm so glad I don't deal with paperwork too much, I'm mostly for case clues and notes, much more interesting. Eames! She just walked in the door, looking a bit grumpy, purse and Starbucks cup clutched in her hands. Her face softened a bit when she saw the croissant waiting on her desk. The Boss is pretending not to notice her reaction, before he acknowledges her presence. As she sits down and takes a bite of the pastry he finally speaks._

"'Morning Eames." he greets pleasantly.

"Good morning, Goren." She responds dutifully. And more heart felt "Thanks for the croissant."

_He ducks his head and mumbles something to the extent of 'no big deal.' In the companionable silence they both set to work on last bit of dreaded paperwork. I've never seen human so attuned to each other before, it's really quite fascinating. _

_Oh look, there's someone walking up to our desks… He looks the way I always pictured cops before I met The Boss and Eames, tall, dark hair, smart-alec smirk, ruggedly handsome I think is what it's called, but then I'm no expert on human beauty. I think size is valued in males though, so I'm guessing The Boss has a better choice of females, he's got at least and inch or two on this guy. Although, why we'd want to hang out with other females when we get to look at Eames all day is beyond me… I think I'm smitten. She's the nicest human I've ever met, and she has the softest, most lovely hands…ah… I could think about them all day… _

"Still slaving away at the paperwork?"

_The Boss barely looks up from pretending to work on paperwork. Eames groans at the stranger though. _

"Unfortunately."

"Well, if you're still bored tonight, I know this great place down on 5th that has the greatest shrimp salad you've ever tasted."

_HEY! He's flirting with her! He's not allowed to do that! No flirting with our girl! Go find your own, this one's ours. Right Boss? Boss? Why aren't you making him stop? Girls like a man that will step up and defend them, at least that's what Marcy and Penny at the store said…_

Eames rolls her eyes at him. "In your dreams, Mike…"

_Well, I guess she can take care of herself petty well, but I'm still a little upset about the whole thing… _

"You know it, Alex."

_All right! That's it! No way is he saying her name like that before I even find out what it was! That's just not fair!_

"Don't you have a case or something you're supposed to be doing right now, Logan?"

_Finally! Just when you're sure he's figeting in his sleep or in a universe three universes over, the man actually speaks! Now make him leave my Eames alone. You tell him, Boss! The Boss has this half bored, half curious expression on his face, but the moocher's grin is much bigger now. Almost as if he did it on purpose, hoping to annoy The Boss…Why would he want to do that? _

"Logan! Get your butt over here and help me make these phone calls!"

_There's this short brunette making dire threats with her eyes at Mike/Logan/guy-who-flirts with-the-Boss's-girl/whatever-his-name-is if he doesn't do what she says. Good. He comes with a handler! That's nice to know. Might come in hand next time he needs teaching on good manners and not hitting on a portfolio's favorite girl. _

They've just settled down to being bored again when this guy with silver hair and a commanding presence strides up to us and exclaims "Goren, Eames, Triple Homiside in East Manhattan. Both the mother and the two children are severely disfigured."

_Okay, 'guess we're leaving now. Eames is bugging The Boss' boss for details while Goren is busily packing me up and grabbing their jackets. I guess now is when I find out what this job is all about._

_L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O L&O _

_Well, I have officially seen my first dead body, or three as it happens. I suppose I ought to be more disgusted, but then it's not like a I saw a gutted folder or something, you can't forget I'm not exactly human. Although I didn't mind watching The Boss' style of 'looking' over the victims, I was a little horrified when The Boss touched me with his gloved hands after inspecting the little boy's bluish skin. I really didn't understand even half of what The Boss did at the crime scene but Eames just let him go off and do it with out pulling him back so there must be a reason behind it even if I didn't understand, maybe I'll be able to understand everything he does immediately someday, like Eames does, but right now I'm just trying not to drown in the confusion. All I know is that this is going to be an interesting job, and I expect a fun one, between Eames and The Boss, I'll certainly always be entertained!_

_**End First Day**_


	3. Learning Curve

_Author's Note: Well it took a lot longer than I expected (a move, a new job, and several trips later to be exact) but day two of the investigation has finally arrived, in fact I got so caught up on the next part that it was long enough that I decided to turn it into two chapters. The next one's almost done…_

_Summary: BLSDP reflects on and observes how his new job works during the morning hours of preparation and interviewing…. _

_Oh, and just to be clear….Mary had a little lamb: these stars indicate a singing portfolio, to be exact a very off-key singing portfolio, so it's a good thing you actually can't hear him! Just in case you've been sleeping through these stories and haven't noticed, BLSDP is a bit young and excitable at present. _

**Learning Curve**

Ah! It's a brand new day, and in an hour I get to leave for the coolest job ever! My boss is currently shaving and preparing for work. I was kind of surprised to find out he's kind of compulsive about his looks sometimes… It really doesn't fit the modest and serious personality, but then **The Boss** doesn't have the usual reactions that most people have. That's part of why I love working for him, he's always interesting!

Yesterday was definitely an enlightening experience. Beyond the whole crime scene, evidence collecting, and disturbing thoughts about suspects, I saw a whole new Detective Goren. **The Boss** was beyond focused and absorbed on every detail of the house, the scene, and random facts I couldn't connect to anything about the situation. I've decided though, that either Eames always understands what he does and why automatically or she can read **The Boss'** mind, because no matter what they did or how unexpected some of his actions yesterday were to me, she just went along with them or anticipated them ahead of time.

Our Alex is so amazing! I can't believe we get to work with her every day! I don't understand why **The Boss** doesn't have signs all over her for no one else to touch. I would. Oh man…I would… Those soft delicate hands…I'm having day dreams just thinking about them… I never really took myself for the jealous portfolio type, but Eames is special, and I really don't like the idea of any one but me and The Boss getting to enjoy her. Nope, just ours…there better not be anymore cops sniffing after her. If the Boss doesn't do something about it, **I will**!

We did a lot yesterday: we inspected the crime scene, questioned people, talked to the ME (I just learned that means medical examiner, one of the first new words I learned for my new job.), and looked over all the info we could find on the family. I have all of the notes and records for all of that stuff tucked away inside me right now…it's kind of a nice full feeling… I have all that important information just waiting, neatly sorted into pockets, for **The Boss** to look at whenever he needs it again.

Oops! Time to go…**The Boss **is picking me up so we can leave. Bye apartment! Don't get bored while we go off and have an exciting time catching bad guys while you stay here all quiet and stuff…

Hehhe… Sometimes you just have to tease them…

Hey Boss? Are we taking the Subway or the car? Huh, huh? I want to know! We really need to work on your communication skills. You're not bad with talking to stuff, unlike most humans, but when you're distracted by all those thoughts in your head you never tell me anything! This is why I'm sure Eames is telepathic; she's got to be to understand you when your mind wanders off like this.

Hey look! We're taking the car after all. We must be running late or something…although I always thought New York traffic in the early morning was better attempted by public transportation. But then, I'm not very familiar with how to get to and from our apartment and work yet. Too bad Eames isn't picking us up, that would have been fun, but I think we usually get to work before her like yesterday. That was the impression I got from **The Boss** anyway.

Ah…Work, Sweet, Work. Here at last! Oops…I think I wiggled in excitement just a little too much… **The Boss** nearly lost his hold on my briefcase. Well, technically it's the Boss' briefcase, but I'm the one that sits in it, he only stores stuff in it, so I really think it's more mine than his, don't you?

Ah fresh air! Or at least as fresh as a room usually full of cops sweating at desks can be. But I'm not complaining, even if I'm not quite used to the cop culture just yet, I'm one of their team and I'm sure I'll grow comfortable with even the oddest of quirks. They can't be as calm and sensible as my boss, after all.

I just love my spot on **The Boss'** desk; I can see everything from here. Eames' desk, the coffee maker, the Captain's office (that's such a boring way of saying 'the big boss guy'!), Eames' desk, the interrogation rooms, did I mention Eames' desk? Hey where's **The Boss** going? Oh, bathroom break. Sometimes I'm really glad I'm not a biological. The whole idea of disposing of waste like that just sounds so… disgusting! Can you imagine me leaking fluid and waste like that every five or six hours…ugh!

Enough of that subject, I'm going to inspect my papers while I wait for him to come back. Hmm…Single mother, messy divorce three years ago, no current boyfriends, two past ones that need to be looked into more, oh and the stalker guy… they're having several things searched on the computers to try and find him. Apparently he's been stalking the lady for several weeks, she reported it to the police. Someone thought they saw him the night of the murders so he's our prime suspect (that sound so cop-like!).

I really thought all humans automatically liked children until we started this case, kind of like the way Marcy and Penny gush at pictures of kittens and cute guys, but obviously a human stabbed the lady and her kids up, so I must not know as much as I thought I did about humans. Why would anyone want to do that anyway? It seems rather uh…wasteful I suppose would be the word, not to mention very, very messed up!

People are starting to wander in as the **The Boss** sits back down at his desk. Oh, **The Boss** wants my papers now! _Yes sir! Papers, sir!_ I feel so useful. It's so cool, having everything ready for him like this… Have I mentioned I love my new job? Oh yeah, about three times already….hehee…Sorry about that. But who can blame a guy when they've never sat at the desk of the best detective in New York and watched the rest of the squad file in. There's just nothing like it!

Oh! Oh! Oh! Eames is here! _Oh, what a beeauutiful morning! When Alexandra Eames walks into the door…I just want to jump and skip for joy…. because it's a beautiful morrnnninggg…….. _

Ahem… Ignore my unprofessional behavior…but then the humans didn't notice so it wasn't a big deal. You see, there are advantages to not having a real voice!

Anyway, we're all going over our notes now, before we go off to interview a bunch more people today. We're going to talk to the dead lady's co-workers at first. The Big-Boss-Guy walked in the door and came directly over to check on our progress with the case. Either we must be big stuff around here, or this is a very important case. I haven't been around long enough to figure out which yet.

I've decided I like **The Boss'** boss. Not that it was a decision that took much time, mind you, but I did take the time to consider it carefully. Humans don't get quite as attached to their bosses as things do, but they still have a huge effect on the humans' lives, and thus ours. So, it was important to figure out what effect the Big-Boss-Guy had on my human. I decided it was a positive one: **The Boss** seemed to like his boss and I personally think he's kind of cool, he just exudes calm and style and the silver head covering (oh right, hair) didn't hurt his image. Plus Eames obviously likes him, and the great and wise Eames, besides having the most beautiful hands I've ever seen, is usually right.

Sara Carlythe (the dead lady) had worked at a company that specialized in managing databases (something having to do with computers I gather. I've never really met a computer socially, but supposedly they're going to make portfolios an extinct species of office supplies. Yeah right!). It was a particularly segregated community of business managers and computer techs. Apparently our victim was one of the few who was a part of both cultures, both enjoying technical and science fiction world as well as being a beautiful blonde business woman with great management instincts.

First we talked to several of Ms. Carlythe's coworkers. All of them seemed to be shocked she was dead, most kept repeating how nice and professional she was, and a few expressed their disdain of single mothers dating choices, assuming that it must have been a boyfriend who killed the family. One guy insisted it was a company conspiracy to kill of those of the geeky persuasion. **The Boss** questioned him seriously about why the thought so, but Eames rolled her eyes discreetly and made sarcastic comments about watching too many Star Trek episodes rotting his brain.

JT Hanson as Data Security Manager was Sara's boss. Even his desk plack had TJ written on it, which made me think. Nicknames are something I've never really been around before. Maybe I need one… Black Leather Special Deluxe Portfolio _is_ a bit long… hmm.. BLSDP? Still a little pretentious for a nickname. SD? Nah. How about something different… Like Wonder Cop Portfolio or Super Portfolio Dude! WCP or SPD, yeah… the second one sounds way better abbreviated. I'm SPD and I'm the Portfolio to stop crime and save the day!

Anyway, Mr. Hanson was decidedly friendly and attempting to be cooperative although he seemed a bit weird to me... I'm not sure why, but Eames said afterwards that she thought he had been attracted to Sara and **The Boss** had wondered if it was reciprocated. Nobody at the office could tell us, but there'd obviously been several to the office who'd be jealous of Sara Carlythe's boyfriends. JT Hanson did give us some information on the stalker situation. He said that she'd been really upset about it the day before her death and thought perhaps she'd seen someone from her kid's school on her errands, perhaps following her, but she wasn't sure if she was just paranoid or not.

All in all, I didn't find our questioning sessions very useful at all. In fact, half the time I didn't understand why Eames and especially **The Boss** wanted to know some of the things they asked. It's a good thing I'm not the one asking them! So back to the office we go for more detecting.

**End Chapter**

_Coming soon (I promise! It's half written!) SPD finds out how little he knows about cops, criminals, Goren, and humans in general. _

_Also, before you accuse me of Trekkie Prejudice, I love Star Trek (oddly it's one of the very few TV programs I was allowed to watch as a small child. Flintstones no, but TNG was fine.) and all fun made at its expense is also aimed at myself. So now you have at least one thing to blame why I turned out a little kooky on. _


End file.
